


Too bad, but it's the life you lead (You're so ahead of yourself that you forgot what you need)

by supernxva23



Series: more than meets the eye (breathe, carrie, breathe) [5]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: ambiguous ghostly meddling, but julie's running late, carrie and julie partner up for a music assignment, carrie is left alone in the studio, poor baby gets anxious but then starts vibin', rated t for a 'damn', writing this to fill my dancer heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernxva23/pseuds/supernxva23
Summary: She rolls her eyes and thinks that the universe really is against her today, but then, music starts playing through the speakers.---a post season, early in the redemption phase, Carrie, left to her own devices in the Molina's studio.
Relationships: Carrie Wilson & Julie Molina
Series: more than meets the eye (breathe, carrie, breathe) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938343
Comments: 11
Kudos: 189





	Too bad, but it's the life you lead (You're so ahead of yourself that you forgot what you need)

**Author's Note:**

> was written as a stand alone, but could be read as a continuation of the last two parts.

Carrie walks into the studio and shuts the door behind her. Julie and her had paired up for the latest music assignment, but Julie’s running late. She ran into Julie’s dad on her way to the front door, taken aback when he smiled and told her how nice it was to see her again. He tells her that he’s running late to Carlos’ baseball game, but that she’s welcome to wait in the studio until Julie gets home. So here she is, dropping her bag onto the couch while her eyes roam the space.

Not much has changed, well, besides the the drums and set of guitars leaning against their stands. It’s weird, being here. ‘My home away from home’, she thinks, with a soft smile. Her eyes settle onto the piano and a ache in her chest makes the smile disappear. For a split second, a memory of Julie’s mom sitting there, flashes in her mind. She has to tear her eyes away from the spot before she starts crying.

Blinking away the rush of emotions, Carrie makes her way back to the couch, reaching into her bag for her phone and a notebook. At the moment, the silence in the room is too much for her. Music! That’s what she needs. Something to get her mind off old memories. Maybe something more on the upbeat side of things, to pump her up before Julie gets here because, well, she’s a little on edge.

Of course, she just HAD to offer to be Julie’s partner. They were good terms now, trying out the whole friends thing . Julie’s face lighting up because Carrie was the one who asked. She should be excited, right? Well, she was, kind of. The pro of being Julie’s partner for a music project is that Julie is talented, which sadly, is also a con. And yeah, of course Carrie is talented too, but Julie just bleeds passion. How is anyone supposed to compete with that? Right, not compete, it’s a partner project after all, but still. She’s proud of what she’s done with Dirty Candy, she loves it., but there’s no real connection, not like Julie has. Who knows? Maybe she could teach her a thing or two.

That being said, it doesn’t make Carrie any less anxious, so she logs into her phone, only for it to die immediately. ‘Great’, she thinks, ‘And the one day I leave my charger home.’ Tossing her phone back into her bag, she notices the stereo. She walks over and turns it on, only to find there are no CDs near. She rolls her eyes and thinks that the universe really is against her today, but then, music starts playing through the speakers. ’Huh, I didn’t press play’, she thinks, confused, but shrugs it off and turns up the volume dial.

// _Take off, last stop_

_Countdown till we blast open the top  
Face first, full charge  
Electric hammer to the heart//_

’Alright, not the worst thing that could’ve been in there’, Carrie admits, bobbing her head to the beat, ‘it’s actually not half bad’.

_//_ _Clocks move forward  
But we don't get older, no  
Kept on climbing  
Till our stars collided_  
_And all the times we fell behind  
Were just the keys to paradise//_

What must be the chorus kicks in, and Carrie can’t help but feel the music in her bones. Starting to step-touch along to the beat, an odd rush of cold makes her shiver, but it’s as good as gone in the next moment. She wraps her arms around herself, still bouncing around to the song.

As it goes on, Carrie finds herself jumping around, rocking out and pulling some moves she’d never dare put into a DC routine. Her hair swings around as she spins, catching onto the chorus when it comes around again, mouthing the words. It’s freeing, in a way. All her dancing in the past year has been purely for DC. She hadn’t really had the down time to just dance like no one’s watching, and thank god, no one was.

She loses herself and then the song starts to close out. She’s sure that she’s sporting a cheesy smile as she slows her movement and catches her breath. ‘Damn, I missed this feeling’ she admits. Thankfully, before she has half the mind to start dancing again as the next song kicks off, the doors of the studio open. Carrie jumps, quickly shutting off the stereo, but it’s only Julie, rushing in like a hurricane.

“Oh my gosh, Carrie, I’m sorry I'm late! I had to print out a worksheet for history but like every other printer besides the second floor one was broken and there was… Uh, are you okay?” Julie asks, looking questioningly at Carrie. “What do you mean? I’m fine.” She replies. “Sorry, it’s just that… you're smiling?” Julie says. “Well, people do tend to do that sometimes, you know. Is that bad?” Carrie asks. “No! No, I just, haven’t really seen you smile like that in a while, it’s nice.” Julie admits, a smile forming on her face.

Carrie’s face flushes, “Oh, well, good.” she replies, suddenly feeling a little nervous that Julie almost caught her in full carefree dance mode, changes the conversation. “That CD in the stereo, it’s good, who are they?” she questions. Julie freezes, “Uhh, that’s a… a blank CD I found lying around!! Yeah, no clue who the band is!” Julie stammers out. Carrie finds that a little suspicious, but thinks better of it. “Too bad, I kinda liked it.” She admits, “Anyway, should we get started on the project?”

“Yes! Yeah, totally, Let’s get to it.” Julie says, slightly too enthusiastic about homework, and takes a notebook out of her backpack as she sits on the couch. Carrie watches her as she sees Julie’s eyes drift over someone near the doors, widening before softening with a slight smile. Looking over to where she thinks Julie is, there’s nothing there. “Did you like, see something?. she inquires. Julie turns her attention towards Carrie, ”Oh no, just thought I saw a fly but it's nothing. C’mon,“ Julie says, as she pats the spot next to her.

Carrie makes her way over to sit next to Julie. suddenly realizing she’s less anxious then she was ten minutes ago. The impromptu dancing must be the reason for that. Her breathing finally evening out, she grabs a pen from her bag along with the notebook she’d thrown on the coffee table, ready to work. She looks at the spot Julie was previously fascinated with, and tilts her head slightly, still seeing nothing.

As she moves her line of sight back to her newfound old friend, they catch each other's eyes. They both share a smile. ’At least Julie hasn’t changed that much, she’s still a weirdo.’ Carrie thinks. Why was she so anxious about working on music with Julie? She’s talented, but that doesn’t change the fact that she’s still a dork. Carrie lets out a breath, the few nerves she had left leaving along with it, and the girls get to work.

**Author's Note:**

> had to write something a little more fun after the last one.  
> decided carrie needed a moment to feel like the world wasn't on her shoulders.  
> title from Vienna by Billy Joel  
> thanks for reading,  
> as always,
> 
> -rose/nova


End file.
